iForgot
by anmapamo
Summary: People wonder why i put up with Sam. It wasn't always like this but then something happened something she wanted to forget and she did forget, but she forgot other things. Like our friendship. Seddie!
1. Preface

**Hello Readers,**

**This is my first Fanfiction. I never really planned on writing, I was just here to enjoy other peoples awesome ideas but I've been reading here for over a year now so I figure it's time to contribute. This story will probably suck cheese but I will try to be cannon and true to character 'cause that is the way I like stories but feel free to correct me if something is uncannon or one of the characters does something you consider retarded.**

**P.S. Seddie cuz its DA BEST**

**Disclamer: My only possession in life is my LabraDoodle Fluffernutter.**

Freddie POV

People wonder why I put up with Sam's abuse. It's true, most people would have gotten fed up by now, but the truth is she wasn't always like that. There was a time back in the 3rd grade when we were best friend and then something happened something she wanted to forget and she did forget but she forgot other things to like our friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers (if you exist),**

**I will be updating frequently in the beginning but then I will probably lose momentum. It's not something I do on purpose it's just something I often find happening. So hopefully that won't happen for a long time. Anyway here is chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: My only possession in life is my Labradoodle Fluffernutter.**

Freddie POV

We met in kindergarten and were instant friends we were _inseparable._ When I lost my dad and my mom went nuts she was there for me. I remember her saying "Wow, Freddie, if something like that happened to me I wouldn't be able to handle it" I told I knew that she could, she was the strongest person I knew, but not to worry 'cause nothing like that would happen to her. Her parents were the happiest people in the world, a picture perfect young couple with two beautiful blond hair blue girls and madly in love. But then IT happened; there was a crash, a bad crash. A truck driver ran a red light, Sam and Melanie weren't in the car thank God, but her parents were. Stan Puckett was in a coma and Pam had three cracked ribs a broken leg and a serious concussion. I remember when the call came, Sam and I were on the jungle gym, and our teacher came over. I could tell from her face that something bad had happened. She took Melanie and Sam away while trying not to cry, they didn't come back all day.

The next day at school they still weren't back and the teacher announced that their parents had been in a really bad accident. I felt so sad I actually got a migraine and had to go home. My mom was talking to herself about this new tick shampoo that did wonderful things, but I managed to convince her to bring me to the hospital. Sam and Melanie were sitting with Grandma Puckett crying when Sam saw me she ran up and gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten thus far in life.

"Mommy is all broken and Daddy is sleeping and the doctors can't get him to wake up!"

"You mean…"

"No. They called it a combia or something.

"Coma" corrected Grandma Puckett

For the next month Sam stay with her grandma and I spent every minute I could with her, well every minute I wasn't with my mom, she wanted to do lots of stuff together now. When Mrs. Pam came home from the hospital she was different she had to take lots of pills and she was really cranky when she didn't get them. After three months in a coma Stan Puckett died. After that, things were different Sam was always was angry but I understood I felt like that when my dad died I just kept my feelings in. I let her be mean to me so she could feel better, but by the end of third grade it didn't get better, it got worse especially because I wasn't allowed over Sam house anymore. Because her Mom still took pills even though she didn't need them anymore, my mom called it a "Percocet addiction" but I didn't know what that meant. That summer she and Melanie went to stay with their aunt so her mom could "get her act together" I waited for her to come back at the airport but she walked right past me and to her mom who had sunglasses on and was cringing at any medium loud noise. Then I heard my mom and Sam's aunt talking I couldn't understand most of it, but I did manage to understand one thing. In an effort to hide her pain Sam had blocked large parts of her memory…like her dad…and me.


	3. Chapter 2

Freddie POV

At first I tried to get her to remember me. But my chances became slim when Melanie left for boarding school, she couldn't handle it. Between her mom's drug abuse and Sam not remembering their dad, it was too much for her, so she left. But I can't blame her I don't think I would be able to handle it either. When that didn't work I tried to start an entirely new friendship with her but I guess the only thing she remembered about me was that she liked to pick on me so I became Fredwad, Frednub, Fredalina, Fredalupe, Fredwierd the list goes on and on. A few months in to the year, a new girl came to class, Carly, she moved in a cross the hall with her brother and her Dad. When she and Sam became friends I saw it as my way to still hang out with Sam. All the guys in class had a crush on Carly, I didn't but, it seemed a good cover to slightly stalk Sam hoping one day we would become friends again and I could drop the act but that day never came, until today.

Sam POV

So I'm at an iCarly rehearsal with Carly and Freddork eating a bucket of fried chicken when my phone rings. I put it on speaker phone 'cause Carly can get kind of nosey so I let her listen to my phone calls.

"Excuse me, is the Samantha Puckett, daughter of Pam and Stan Puckett?" asked the voice over the phone

"Umm yeah, I mean yes" this sounded important so I dusted off my good grammar.

"This is Northwest Hospital & Medical Center we have already contacted your sister and mother. We are pleased to inform you that your father has regained consciousness and has asked to see all of you"

At that point I dropped the phone and ran, I just ran. Images and memories were flooding my head. How could I have forgotten my DAD? When I reached the hospital I got to the main desk "Stan Puckett, please"

"Family only" stated the receptionist with a bored look on her face "Are you a relative"

"I'm his daughter" I answered quickly

"He's in Room 375. HEY! No running in the hospital"

But at that moment I don't think a stampede of bulls could have stopped me.

Carly POV

Sam ran out of my house without explanation. What did the lady mean her father? In all the years I had known Sam never once did she mention her Dad. Let alone that she was in a coma. How could she not tell me this? I'm her best friend. I guess Freddie could see the indignation growing on my face 'cause he interrupted my silent inner rant.

"You really didn't know, did you? I thought one of the kids had told you in the fourth grade you just didn't bring it up"

"What don't I know?"

And so he told me he told me everything and I realized I didn't know my best friend nearly as well as Freddie does.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers,**

**Sorry for the confusion. I have everything in my head some of it just didn't make it on to the paper it will all make sense eventually**

**p.s. Swarley 180 I would love any ideas you would throw my way but I can't promise you I'll use them.**

**Disclaimer: My only possession in life is my Labradoodle Fluffernutter.**

Sam POV

Every second I remembered something new. They told me he was dead. How could this be possible? What is going on? So many thoughts were going through my head the only thing I was sure of was that I needed a hug from my daddy. I ran to him and but then I stopped myself. He has been comatose since I was in the third grade. Was he in pain, could I hurt him? He looked so paled, had they been taking good care of him? Why didn't I know he was alive? And then I thought of something that erased all other thoughts. Did HE remember ME?

"Sammy!" he said in disbelief "Have I really been gone that long?"

When he saw my hesitance he added "Come over here I won't break"

"Daddy…" I sobbed as I crumpled in to his arms

Once I composed myself he asked me to fill him in on everything that happen while he was "away" as he put it. So I told him I told him everything about the family. About Melanie leaving to boarding schoo,l me blocking my memories 'cause I thought he was dead, and Mom never being the same (I didn't mention in what way 'cause I just wasn't sure exactly how to break that to him) and after I finished talking 2½ hrs later he asked me a question that unlocked another flood of memories

"What about that Freddie kid, are you still friends with him?"

I froze as an onslaught of memories overtook me. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity mulling over everything I had just remembered. Then my mother walked in. Before she could say anything I whipped around grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"How could you have told me he was dead? HOW COULD YOU!"

"He was dead. After 4 months in a coma there is only a 15% chance for even a partial recovery. I let your hope last as long as there was a chance. But there was no reason to keep your hopes up after everyone knew he was never going to wake up. Can you imagine me going through the last 7 years having you guys run home every day asking me if daddy woke up? It was best for all of us."

"How can you say that? I blocked out most of my childhood and you never even noticed 'cause you were too wasted all the time!

"You forgot?"

"Yes, Mother, I blocked out all my memories of Daddy because it hurt too much to remember. But at least I've been out of the house in the last 7 yrs."

But before she could respond, I left. I had a lot of thinking to do before I could talk to anyone.

Freddie POV

I was sitting on my bed thinking. Her dad was alive? Had he really been in a coma all this time? What would this mean for Sam? What would this mean for me and Sam? Would she remember everything? I looked at the clock 12:44PM. I should go to bed.

"KNOCK KNOCK" I looked at my window and there was Sam on the fire escape. Tears streaming down her face but her eyes said one thing very clearly.

She remembers me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers,**

**p.s. Swarley 180 I would love any ideas you would throw my way but I can't promise you I'll use them.**

**Disclaimer: My only possession in life is my Labradoodle Fluffernutter.**

Sam POV

Freddie opened the window and I climbed in I just stood there frozen. I didn't know what to say.

"Sooo…" I said

"Yeah…" said Freddie

"Why did you stay, even when I treated you like garbage?"

"I was 9 yrs old, you were my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without you. So I did what I had to do to stay in your life even if it meant faking a crush on Carly."

"Wait. You never really liked Carly?"

"No. But it was a good pretense to follow you guys around all the time. I mean before iCarly started you guys thought I was kind of creepy."

"You really are the best friend a girl could have"

"Then can I have hug?"

"Don't push it, Benson, old habits die hard. I'm a little over whelmed right now."

"Oh well, too bad I was really hoping for permission."

Quickly, before I had time to process what he said, he quickly closed the space between us and embraced me. That was when I realized how much I had missed in these last 7 years. And with that thought the dam broke and the water work started again. I thought about how different my life would have been if that stupid car crash had never happened. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing in to Freddie but eventually my tears subsided and Freddie and I sank in to comfortable conversation about the last seven years and our different points of view on different thing that happened to us since 4th grade.

"Oh my God, Freddie, look at time

"Wow, its 5AM."

"Ugh, I don't wanna go home I'm definitely not ready to forgive my mom."

"You could sleep here, if I tell my mom you remembered she'll understand"

"Seriously! You rock! …Umm where am I going to sleep like the couch or something?"

"I was thinking here."

"On the floor?"

"No. On the bed, it's a queen I can't possibly use up all this space."

"Ok. As long as that's cool with you."

I sank on to the bed and feel in to a deep dreamless sleep. That hasn't happened in a long time, but I never remember the dream I just know that I had one.

I woke up the next morning and immediately knew where I was because Freddie was very close behind me his arm resting on my waist our leg intertwined. I guess some people would call it spooning. I know Freddie is still asleep because his breath is so peaceful behind me I look at the clock.1PM. Crap, I slept a lot. I should go, visiting hours at the hospital will be soon and I wanna talk to my dad again to make sure it wasn't all a dream. I try to slowly edge out from under Freddie's arm without waking him up, but fail. I have barely moved when I hear Freddie yawn and mumble something incoherent.

"Sam…?

Then he seemed to realize the position we were in because suddenly he wasn't touching me in any way.

"Crap, sorry. I swear I didn't do it on propose. Are you going to hurt me?

"Chillax, Freddie. It fine, I know you didn't mean any thing by it, but I gotta go, visiting hours at the hospital are soon and I wanna see my dad again."

"Alright see you tomorrow I guess."

Just as I was headed down the stair case I heard him call me.

"Hey Sam? I'm really glad you remembered. I missed you. _Te quiero."_

**Hey so I'm a little stumped as how to get it from here to Seddieness so any ideas are welcome. And I can't tell you how much It means to me that people actually like my story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers (if you haven't given up on me yet),**

**I'm sorry I got blocked and them my life got really busy and before you know it I had lost momentum. Please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: My name is Dan Schneider and I own ICarly… Psych!**

Sam POV

When I got to my Dad's hospital room he wasn't there. I started to freak out, where could he be! An orderly poked his room and said, "If you're looking for the guy from this room they just brought him down to physical therapy". I ran down the stairs to the physical therapy room realizing what an idiot I was for panicking, and there he was just talking to the doctor.

"Sammy! I'm glad you're here this is Dr. Santos he's just been filling me in on my new work out schedule"

"You, work out. You're kidding me, right. Doctor do you know that you're currently looking at the world's laziest man, I know this 'cause I happen to be a chip of the ol' block."

"Well it's very important that your father exercise daily, over the past 7 years he has lost save but all of his muscles, his arms and legs aren't even strong enough to hold up a man half his weight."

Something on the doctor's pants started beeping, he pick up his pager and look at the number.

"I've got to run my other patients need my attention"

Then he quickly exited the room.

Then my dad turned to me

"Hey I wont be leaving the hospital for a couple of weeks do you think you can find some place to stay for a little while"

"What's wrong with our house?"

"Well your mother and I spoke, she'll be in rehab for at least a couple of months and I don't want you stay in the house all alone"

"I'm not a little kid any more dad" I chuckled

"You don't think I know that!"

I cringed back a little bit; my dad never lost it, EVER.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I just can't help but be upset that I missed out on so much of yours and Melanie's lives, parent always say you blink and kids are all grown up but It happened to me literally."

"I know daddy its okay, I'll just stay with Carly"

"Are you sure her parents will be okay with that"

"Oh well she lives with her big brother, Spencer, 'cause her dad's in the Navy"

"I'm not sure I like this idea I've never met this Spencer. Could you stay with Freddie?"

"Umm… I guess."

"Okay I'll call Marissa…. Oops I don't remember her number.

"It's alright dad, I have Freddie on speed dial I'll call him later"

"No, I should call her. We used to really close; we went to the same hi school you know."

"I have a hard time imagining you having anything to do with that cuckoo"

"Yeah she always was a little OCD"

"A little, Dad?" I laughed

"Just hand me the phone, smarty pants"

I handed over my phone and he just started staring at it.

"Wow these things have advanced"

And that is a cheap one Dad.

Freddie POV

I had just finished filling my mom in on the details when her phone rang, it was an unknown number. My mom gets REALLY paranoid about unknown numbers.

"WHAT!" she screamed terrified

"Is that any way to greet your best friend who has been in a coma for 7 years is it" I heard muffled through the speaker

"Stan?" She said incredulously

"No, your other best friend who has been in a coma. Anyway I was wondering if Sammy could stay with you for a little while, Pam is going to get help and I won't be home for a while."

"Of course," she removed her ear from the phone and looked at me "Freddie, set up the pull out couch and get a pillow and a blanket a pillow and blanket, Samantha is going to be stay with us for a while.

**Again, sorry. R&R ppls**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers,**

**Yeah I know I suck for not updating more often but, what the hay I write when the inspired which isn't very often, so be happy with what you get lol.**

**Disclaimer: My only possession in life is my Labradoodle Fluffernutter.**

Freddie Pov

Sam has been staying at our house for 3 days now and a pattern has formed: We wake up and pretend to eat the tasteless "healthy" breakfast my mom cooked for us, buy real breakfast on the way to school, after school head over to Carly's house and hang out with them for a couple hours, eat there, then go back to my place and pretend to eat my mom's food again, then we hangout and just …talk till my "bedtime" at 9:30 after which I have my computer time and I have no idea what Sam does. These last few days have been like a dream come true. We do everything together. Just like we used to. I feel like a missing piece of me is back.

Sam Pov

I've been on cloud nine for the last 3 days. There was so much missing from my life and I didn't even know it and now that that I have it…. I didn't even know I could be this happy, it shouldn't be legal. I talk to my dad on the phone every night. This weekend Freddie is coming with me to visit him. Freddie and I are closer than ever. I still love Carly but, truthfully, Freddie is my best friend.


	8. Chapter 7

Freddie Pov

The weekend is here and I'm going to the hospital with Sam to visit Mr. Puckett. We get there just as visiting hours are starting and Mr. Puckett is in his bed waiting for us. I'm not quite sure what I was expecting but I'm kind of surprised at how healthy and cheerful he looks. Also he looks kind of old but that is to be expected.

"Benson, is that you?" He said with a goofy grin.

"Hey, Mr. Puckett"

"I hope my Sammy hasn't been too much trouble"

"No way, sir we're happy to have her."

I looked over at Sam. She looked so happy just sitting there next to her dad. So beautiful (wait! What? Did I really just think that to mself). I turn my attention back to Stan who is watching me with a smug look on his face. Like the cat who ate the canary.

"How's your physical therapy going, Dad?" Sam asks with a hopefully look on her face.

"Really well actually, the doctors say I should be able to go home sooner than expected"

"How soon?"

"About a month and a half"

Sam looked down with a defeated expression. She was hoping it would be sooner. I reached over and put my hand on top of hers for support.

"Hey Sammy could you go get me some M&M's from the vending machine?"

"Ok Dad, brb."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes "It means be right back, dinosaur"

As she left Stan turned to me

"So… you're in love with my daughter." He didn't ask me he simply stated it as a fact.

"Wha.."

"Don't try and deny it. I'm not blind"

"I…"

"You'd better tell her before someone else steals her from you"

"Wh…"

"I will reserve this hospital bed for you if you hurt her"

"I would ne…"

"Hey, Sammy! Did you get my M&M's?"

"No" Sam scowled "I let that machine eat 3 dollars before I beat the stupid thing down. Then nurses "kindly asked" me to leave."

Sam's POV

After I came back from the vending machine Freddie was strangely quiet. After a little while Melanie showed and I kind of forgot about Freddie as I reveled in my reunited family. Freddie didn't seem to mind though he just sat there in a state of deep thought but I caught him staring at me a couple times. He would just blush and look away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry! You have every right to hate me. But if you are willing to forgive me…..I have a present for you! Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I could not possibly own iCarly or be Dan Schneider because I would have killed myself for making Seddie break up.**

Freddie's POV

I'm in love with Sam?

I hadn't realized it until Stan said it. But the moment the words left his mouth I realized truer words were never spoken. I'm in love with Samantha Puckett. I love Sam. The mere thought of the words made me warm all over. I love Sam. Of course I love Sam. Getting her to be my friend has been my goal, my focus, for what feels like forever. I can't imagine my life without her. I never have been able to. But the real question is how does she feel about me? Should I tell her now? Should I tell her ever? What if I tell her and I lose her. I could handle her not feeling the same way….I think. What I wouldn't be able to handle is things getting awkward between us after everything just got back to normal.

Sam POV

It's been three weeks since Freddie came with me to the hospital and he has been acting a little weird ever since. Something is off but I just can't exactly put my finger on it. But every time I invite to visit dad with me he gets all nervous and makes up some lame excuse. But whatever, I'm not going to let it bother me. My life is practically perfect right now and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. Because, God knows, it never stays this way for long.

I get to the hospital room where they moved my dad to. He is out of the ICU and in a larger room closer to the physical therapy gym. Dad is walking around the room using his walker. He's almost ready for a cane and after that he'll be free to go.

"Hey, Dad." I said cheerfully as I walk through the door.

"Sammy, look! No hands!" My dad said as he lifted his arms above his head and took a few shakey steps before he lost his balance and grabbed his walker to steady him.

"Dad! Don't do that! You could hurt yourself!"

"Aww!" my dad said with a fake pout. "You never let me have any fun." As he stuck his tongue out at me. Then made his way over to his bed and sat down. "Hey, Sammy?" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eye "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I responded with a laugh

"What's up with you and Benson?"

"Oh my God! Seriously, Dad?"

He just kept looking at me without breaking eye contact

"He's like my brother!"

"Sure, sure. If that's what helps you sleep at night" he said with a wink

We dropped the topic but it was in the back of my head bugging me until visiting hours were over. On my walk home I finally had a chance to think about it. I couldn't like Freddie ...could I? He was Frednub, Fredweird, Fredalina…wasn't he? Right now everything is to new to even begin to figure out if I see Freddie like that. I just got over the overwhelming urge to abuse him every time I see him. If I do have feelings for Freddie it'll just have to wait until things calm down.


End file.
